


The Pink Scorpion:League of Zoris

by Rixussy



Series: The Pink Scorpion:League of Zoris [1]
Category: The Pink Scorpion:League of Zoris
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Characters, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixussy/pseuds/Rixussy
Summary: Jackie Keller enrols into a new school, is forced to adapt to her new environment while constantly thinking about her fate as a guardian in the universe of Sarix. A dimension filled with all kinds of beings and species who build the society of that very universe. But Jackie's got a long way till the day she takes that role on for the rest of her life, it is a path filled with millions of bumps and obstacles on the road. Oh, look! Here comes the first one!
Series: The Pink Scorpion:League of Zoris [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698550
Kudos: 1





	1. Miami Jobs Bring London Girls

**_Jackie's POV_ **

_Only one thing creates the border between missing out on a life and being simple. That being the amount of_ _ungratefulness_ _that stabs the eyes of other. Anything else is pity._

I learned from life, and from those around me. I may be only 13 right now but so far I know life isn't a fairytale.

People kick and spit on you whenever they get a chance. And they'll continue until you fall apart. And even if they look nice at first it's only a matter of time before they go bad and stab you in the back. So I chose to stay away, and save myself from all the pain. Or was forced to, technically.

Of course. I'm not saying life is all black and white but there isn't much more to it either. Just a weird circle, right? Eh. One of the things I'm not sure about is love. I've never felt it in person. The closest I've ever gotten was seeing that shitty Twilight saga and if that's what's love all about, I'm good living like this.

My big sister, Mia dated a few boys, and I always feared the day when their magic would disappear. It would make my sister depressed, even suicidal sometimes. She refused to talk to me or anyone, just like leaving the house if she had a choice.

I cannot say I'm curious about this. I simply just don't plan on getting into love now. Never had any crushes and I don't plan to have any either. Can you even plan that?

Many find themselves pitying me for my state. They look down at me for all of the experiences I "missed out" on.

Mia's early childhood wasn't easy and that's why she constantly searches for love in other people like me. And I'm happy when I make her happy, since I don't know how to make myself feel that way. See, I was born emotionless, well not fully emotionless though. I still feel some feelings, but I can bearly understand and make any effect to others and their emotions. It's really hard when I have to comfort people because I don't know what to do or what are they feeling. So yeah, I suppose I have always been the black sheep in both my family and... everything to be specific. As cliche and cringy as it sounds. Or maybe I'm just a sociopath.

If you thought that was weird enough, get ready for this one. Have you ever heard for our twin dimention, Sarix? Yeah, thought so too. Let me explain what's going on real quick first in that case.

Sarix is a world opposite of ours, and when I say it, I mean it. For starters, humans don't even exist there. The entire population is divided by mutants, humanoids and hybrids. Remember those monsters you'd read about in those old mythology books? Yeah, something like that, I guess. But who's in charge? The land in general is sorted into large kingdoms, each ruled by a demigod who was given the role of a ruler of these lands. Of course, there are smaller realms which have their own rulers but none of them are as powerful or posses any abilities to be specific. But the rulers aren't the only ones in the story, there are also guardians and each kingdom has its main guardian who protects their kingdom with the help of the guardians of the smaller realms. And that's where my family comes in.

My family, the Kellers, have been known for centuries as the Western Guardian's right hand in all good and bad. And I'm the next in line for the title. But what about my sister? Well, a Keller can only be a guardian if the has a specific gene every Keller guardian should have. And that is our Keller eye. To make long story short, every Keller that has been born has a pink eye has the right to become a guardian. I was born with it, unlike my sister so I get to become the next guardian. Seems kinda unfair but hey, tradition is tradition.

There's a specific trait which helps you tell a guardian from a basic cop or a warrior. And that is if they own a demigod spirit. It's also kinda the reason we got the title but it's a two in one kind of situation. The Western Guardian has the Cosmic demigod spirit. One of the main ones across Sarix. In the Eastern kingdom the main guardian has the Aquarius demigod spirit, the Southern one they have the Golden demigod spirit, the Northern one has the Thunder demigod spirit. Of course, it seems kind of basic to sort it by west, east, north and south but hey, here we are. The importance of the spirit is that whoever owns it can fuse with it and use its powers. Like a transformation. As I was saying, not all guardians have those spirits but luckily I do. The spirit I currently hold is the Scorpion demigod spirit, Scorroxina. Roxi for short. Not as strong as the rest but still quite symbolical and important. I never used her, though. But I heard from my mother a bit about the abilites she posseses. After connecting with her, she gained enhanced strength, speed, senses, four scorpion tails, some armour looking scales and other details I forgot about.

The spirit was given to me by my mother, who was the previous guardian with my uncle who is still in Sarix. I was told when I turn 18 I'll leave this world in order to become a guardian. Pretty cool, huh?

Anyway, back to my life.

So my father got a job in Miami and since we live in London we had to move all the way from there to the states. And I couldn't be more pissed then I am. A new town, a new school, a new class, _a new continent,_ here we go again. I guess I'll just stay low like I always do. It's for the best.

I was in my room, scrolling on my phone as Roxi was floating by my shoulder as always.

It was quiet, we weren't saying a thing. And it would have stayed the same if my sister didn't walk in.

"Oi, it's almost 11 pm and we have school tommorow, go to sleep." She said, clearly being pissed off about whatever the fuck it was this time.

"Damn, who spat in your coffee?"I rose a brow as Roxi's head bobbed up in curiosity as well.

"No one, I wasn't drinking one. And the reason I'm pissed is that one of my old friends just blew me off without a reason. Now go to sleep." She replied as she immediatly threw herself down with her face facing the pillow. Drama queen.

**_-Next morning-_ **

After a shitty morning I finally got on the bus with my earbuds in while listening whatever the hell was on my playlist. Of course I brought Roxi on the first day of school, she's the only friend I have here after all. I looked at the window, trying to avoid any eye contact with anyone here. The last thing I want is to have a random dumbass stuck on the left side of my seat, blabbing about Logan Paul or whatever. It was cloudy, the skies were dark grey and it looked like it was about to rain. But at least it was still warm. Dammit, this is the perfect time to wrap yourself in blankets and to stay in your bed and if anyone even looks at you the best thing you can give them is the figure of your middle finger. Did that once. Which ended up in a fight with Mia but it felt good. A tiny smile made its way on my face as I thought of the memory. Good times. Soon, the bus stopped and we had to leave. Maybe it won't be that shitty.

**_-At school-_ **

So far the school isn't that bad. It looks nice, It has nice bathrooms, and the lockers are fine. I still haven't spoken to anyone, and the first class just finished. I was texting with my friend Rose from London in front of my locker. There was a girl next to me, probably searching for a book or something.

And somehow, just in the right moment, when I removed the hair from my left eye, she closed her locker and my hair got stuck. I covered my mouth so I woudn't scream in pain.

  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She opened the locker as I groaned. "My name is Chr..." I walked off to my class before she could finish. I didn't care that I was the first one there, honestly being here alone is the best thing about today.

Roxi revealed her face from my pocket wondering what happened. With a quick glance she knew I was fine so she returned back to her hiding spot. Did I mention the holder and their spirit can communicate telepathically? No? Well the more you know. As I placed my books on the desk I stared at the wall. Probably getting lost in my thoughts. Without even noticing, the same girl from a moment ago appeared in front of my desk.

"Uh hi, sorry for what happened, how about I do your homework as an apology?" She asked. I wasn't able to say a word so I just stared at her wide eyed. Shit.


	2. Meeting New Pals Along The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with the locker, Christa pushes Jackie out of her comfort zone to get to know her. They meet up after school and spend the evening together.

_**Jackie's POV** _

The awkward silence filled the room as our eyes locked together. Shit. I tried to say something, literally anything, but it all came out as a bunch of ummms and uhhs(I swear to god if y'all start making kinky ass jokes I-).

"So yaw or naw?" Dammit, she's getting annoyed. Wait, why do I care? She's just a stranger who caught my hair in her locker. Fuck her.

"Nooo...you don't have to, it's fine..." _Woah, Jackie, you finally learned how to fucking talk._

"Oh, ok then. See ya!" She wawed at me as she walked away.

But actually. I was finally able to get a good look at her when she got this close. She had darker skin, like dolce dark. Sharp and cocoa brown eyes with millions of freckles across her face. Her chin was longer, and slightly sharper than mine. And her long silky brown hair with blonde tips trailed down her shoulders and back. Her figure appeared to be long and skinny, but with just a bit of muscle on her arms. Speaking of which, her shoulders were also large for her age. I bet she's an athlete in that case. Her personality seems to suite it too.

Thank fucken everything that's over.

The class started. It was just an extermely boring history class. After a minute or two I got a note. Guess who it fucking was.

_"Sorry for the hair thing earlier, again. Wanna meet after school? You seem like a cool person and I wondered if we could, you know, become buddies? :)"_ Jesus Christ, why is that girl so obsessed with me?

_"Sure, if you don't have any other plans."_

_"I woudn't ask if I had any."_

_"Well then, I'll meet you behind the school."_

_"Can't wait for it. Also I have to ask, what's your name?"_

_"Jackie. Yours?"_

_"Christa."_

_"Glad to meet you, Christa."_

_"Same to you, Jackie."_

I chuckled at the last note and looked at her. She did a really good job since making me chuckle isn't that easy. The brunette winked at me from her seat and quickly looked away, not catching the teacher's attention. Eh, maybe she just wants a friend. Sounds kinda desperate at first but fuck it. I'm definitely not the one to talk, where I'm standing from.

I could feel something nudging my pocket as I looked down. Of course. Roxi was wiggling the hell out of her non existent eyebrows at me while smirking like a complete lunatic.

"Don't even fucken think about it." I whispered as she rolled her eyes and I looked up to keep up with the class.

_**-Timeskip, after school-** _

The class ended and I left the classroom. Pacing through the halls to where Christa and I should meet. Don't worry, I phoned my parents on my way to tell them about this. Otherwise mom would already call the cops to find me by now.

Roxi looked up at me from the pocket. Again. This noisy ass bitch I'm-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" The spirit asked. I was talking back to her but not making eye contact. I'd make it way too obvious to literally anyone around me. I wonder if there are more Sarix folks here though. Probably not. What if Christa wa- **_bruh._**

"Yeah, I'm not that sure either. Who knows, maybe she's not that bad." I replied as I tried to hide her from the other students and teachers.

"Woah, you sure are quite optimistic about this one. Is my little introvert finally coming out of her shell and starting to look for friends on her own?" She chuckled, teasing the hell out of me.

"Shut up, and I'm only doing this so she wouldn't feel bad about earlier, okay? Now hide, someone might see you." Roxi rolled her eyes and hid in the pocket as I reached my destination.

Christa was already there. On her phone, with her right hand and leg against the wall and a bubble gum in her mouth. She finally noticed I was here and put her phone away.

"Oh, there you are!" The freckled girl grinned and walked towards me.

"Yeah, I don't know if you heard but you did tell me to come here after school, y'know." I crossed my arms and was in small shock when I realized how much taller was she than me. Well, I am only like 5'3 so it's not hard to beat that. The taller girl laughed.

"Look who has nice memorizing skills! So, where do you wanna go?" Christa asked.

"Ahem, do I have to remind you that I just moved here and that I have no idea what's this place like?" I rose a brow while glaring at her.

"Ooh, yeah! Sorry about that, so do you like...uuuuh... pizza? 'Cause there's a pretty nice pizza place nearby." She suggested, pointing behind her back with her thumb.

"You do know you need money to buy food, right?" My face expression still didn't change as I spoke.

"Duuh, and that's why I have 60 bucks in my pocket so don't worry about it." She fixed her hoddie a little while talking.

"Alright then, I guess we're going there." I sighed, walking behind her.

The town wasn't that bad, it wasn't as filthy as I thought it would be. Christa would say hi or wawe every two minutes to someone. Damn, does she know everyone in this town? Is she _that_ type of chick?

"Here we are!" She stopped in front of a big ass building with eye killing sign that made me wanna tear my eyeballs into pieces. Geez. "Come on! Let's find a seat!" The brunette pulled my hand and ran inside.

We found a seat next to a window. After we ordered we didn't say a word to eachother for what seemed to be full 10 minutes. During that time I noticed she constantly kept fidgeting. Her foot tapping, fingers drumming, constantly looking around... You name it.

"You seem to be really familiar with everyone here." I said to break the silence.

"Y-yeah, I was both born and raised here so it's not that weird." Christa answered, twirling her hair with her fingers as she spoke.

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?" My hand traveled to the fork on my table before I started playing with it and slowly spinning it as the conversation went on."How do you remember everyone's names here? And how do you have the energy to speak to everyone all the time? My god..."

She laughed loudly, leaning backwards and closing her eyes."What? How would I not? I grew up with half of this town, man. They become like family at some point." The girl chuckled.

"Then you have one hell of a family tree."

"You got it!" Christa smirked, finger gunning me."Who cares about that, I want to know more about you..."

"Uh, I don't think there is too much to say, though..."I paused, leaving the fork alone as my hand brushed the shape of my cheek."But I guess I could start from saying that I was born in London, I have a big sister, I've never had a pet, and I kinda like plants... That's pretty much it." What? I suck at introducing myself, okay? And I'm well aware of the fact that I presented myself like I was reading a 2012 Deviantart oc bio. Roxi winked at me from my pocket and gave me what seemed to be thumbs up, even though she has no thumbs.

"Oh, come on! There has to be more about you than just that." She punched my arm with a smile.

"It depends, what do you want know about me?" I held my arm on the spot she punched me because damn, that hurt.

"Huh... Well, how about your life before Miami? Shoot all ya got at me!" The brunette leaned her head against her palms and her elbows against the table. Smiling as her sparkly eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Eh, all I've got?" My eyes glanced at Roxi before going back to her.

"Fine, nothing too deep...You seem to be one of those people with lots of trust issues, is that correct?" Christa asked, changing her position to normal again.

"Indeed. Guess I'll start off something..." I rolled my eyes. "Uh... my dad got a job, and that's why we had to move all the way from London to here, as you already know. Before coming here I had two friends, Alex and Rose. Actually, an entire year passed before we became friends. Is that enough information for you?" She chuckled yet again.

"Sure, it'll do for tonight." Christa paused." ...Hey! Not gonna lie, but I REALLY like your accent too!" _Oh, boy here we go._

"Oh, you don't say?" Listen. As someone from England who just arrived to US I probably should have expected this to happen. And I did, actually! What is it with Murrikans and Britain, seriously?

"It's true! It just sounds...Sound-ish...?" My lips squeezed as I tried not to laugh. That being said I let out a "Pfff" from my mouth before covering it with my hand.

"Soundish?? What on god's Earth does that even mean??" I grinned, my palm still being close to my mouth.

"Look, perhaps I didn't word that in the best way possible...!" Christa began as I let out another chuckle.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Mocking, I couldn't stop grinning at the word that left her mouth. Fucken _**Soundish**_." What were you even trying to say?"

"At least I tried to find a word for it! It's like speaking in italic, dude!" The brunette commented, gesturing with her hands as she spoke.

"Were you looking for the word...Satisfying? Pleasing? Perhaps even elegant?"

"Oh, shut up you British people! Thinking you're so faaaaancy with those long words!" She added, rolling her eyes."And with your leaf water!"

"Leaf water?!" Another episode of laughter filled me up as Christa's face showed that she was completely done with my bullshit."Look, at least we don't celebrate diabetes and use words like sOUnDiSh!"

"Hey! First of all! I'm Greek aND Israeli, so there's no American blood from this side of the table for you, Miss Tea And Biscuits!" Christa paused, with her right index in the air." Second of all...! _You really won't let me breathe because of what I said for as long as I live, will you?_ "

"We'll see..."

_**-Timeskip, at Jackie's house-** _

The pizza was okay, and by the end of the night I found out that she does have a last name and it is Alexandris, that she's Greek, that she has a shetland sheepdog, and no siblings. Woah, I really sound like a robot when I talk about meeting someone. _Social skills 101, everyone._

We wawed at eachother as I opened the door of my house and went inside.

Mum was doing the dishes at the moment, my dad was watching TV and my sister was upstairs.

"So, how was the hang out? Are you best friends yet?" My mum asked with a smile as she washed the last plate.

"It was fine I guess, and no, we're not best friends. We only know eachother for a day so it might take a bit longer." I replied as I went upstairs." I'm going to my room, if anyone needs me you know where I am."

In my room, my sister Mia was on her bed and listening to music. She took her headphones off as soon as she noticed I walked in and shut the door.

"Hi, Jackie! How was your evening with that girl?" She grinned curiously.

"You're just like mum..." I sighed. "And it was okay, though. Christa's pretty cool actually." I sat down on her bed next to her.

"Chista? That's a pretty nice name." Mia replied. "It makes me kinda jelly."

"Please, at least your name is better than Jacqueline." A shrug escaped my mouth after I threw myself against my bed. My chest facing it.

"Oh, come on. Jacqueline is a pretty sweet name too." Mia chuckled as she punched me in my arm. _Congrats, Jackie. You have been promoted from a human being to everyone's motherfucking punching bag._

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." I got up and walked to my bed. "Good night."

"Aren't you going to change your clothes?" My sister asked as I wrapped myself in the blanket on my bed and covered my whole body.

I didn't reply, just tried to sleep.

"Okay! Should I take that as a yes?"Once again, no response from me. "Guess I should...Good night then! "Mia went quiet, turning the lights off. After 20 minutes I blacked out. Fucken finally.


	3. Getting On The Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times passed since Jackie moved, that being said she's already gotten used to living here. A classmate of hers is hosting a sleepover, which our protagonist has no interest in. Will she still come?

_**Jackie's POV** _

So it's been 3 months ever since we moved to Miami. I got used to the new school, new people, new teachers, new neighbourhood, and pretty much everything else there has to be here.

Christa and I became good friends. She even introduced me to her friends so I got few more friends as well.(I'm saying the word "friends" too many times, am I not?) I still don't trust them that much, though. But something about Christa made me trust her much sooner than I planned to. Who knows what the hell was that but it sure wasn't something I've ever done. A new beginning perhaps?

I was doing pretty cool in school so far. My grades were fine. Sure, I wasn't quite a genius in math but I can get through. No one's perfect after all. Even if special "someones" would not agree right away.

But I wasn't popular in my class and I'm glad I'm not. The last thing I want is to drag attention to myself. Sure, some people dream about it but it all looks like a waste of time to me. Meanwhile, Christa, being the member of every cool-physical-activity club her popularity grew. If that's what she wants then she can go for it, not that I care. I don't really see a point to it. School's not gonna last forever so the best you'll be getting are a couple of years on your imaginary throne before life knocks you over like a truck. But that's none of my bussiness I guess.

Anyway, so this girl Stacy was having a sleepover and she invited almost every girl in the class. How lovely. A typical bimbo with dollars to spare throwing a seven yearold birthday party looking event in her house of sparkles and fluff. Great, now I have to think of an excuse to not go. It was hard to when everyone was talking about 24/7 . Why is everyone so excited about it? It's just a sleepover after all.

"So Jackie, are you coming to Stacy's sleepover? There'll be ice cream!" Lena, one of my friends asked as we went to our art class.

"Hmm... let me think about it, no."I rolled my eyes at her overly annoyed question.

"But why? It's going to be so much fun! I've been to Stacy's sleepovers before and boy, were they dope!" Asked Lena. Well I sure ain't taking an advice from a person who says "dope". Unless we're talking about drugs. Which I believe should not be a part of the sleepover we're talking about. Though, it would spice things up a little.

"Because, I don't want to go. Everyone's just gonna talk about guys, make-up and hair and crap. And I don't think I need to waste a whole night on that." We walked through the hall as we continued talking.

"Aww, come on, it isn't that boring. We also watch movies, play truth or dare-"

"Sounds like a 6 year-old's birthday party to me..."I cut her off, blowing air at my bangs.

"Fine, don't go, but you have no idea what you're missing out!" The dark haired girl walked in the classroom with a smirk on her face. I'm sure I'll be just fine, thank you very much.

"Just a bunch of boredom, that's what." I left to find my seat and sat down.

I swear to god, if anyone asks me that damn question again I'm gonna-

"Soooo... coming to that sleepover?" Christa asked, leaning on my desk.

"NO, NO I WON'T FUCKEN GO AND CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT FOR FIVE DAMN MINUTES?"I snapped furiously at her as her brown eyes widened.

"Woah, someone had a bad mornin'. What's the matter?" She sat on my desk and looked at me.

"First of all, get off my godamn desk. And second of fucken all, I'm just tired of everyone constantly asking about the same damn thing over and over again." I put my books on the desk as I replied.

Christa shrugged as she jumped off my desk. "Oh, I see. Don't bother, I ain't going either. Too much girlyness and shit for me. Don't get me wrong, I can stand the pinkiness but I have my limits."

"Easy to say for you when you didn't grow up with a sister who plans her outfits for every day of the week before it even starts. Also don't even get me started about how many times she tried to put me in a skirt or use make-up on me." I replied as many, _many_ dark flashbacks crossed my mind. Mia has her ways to get someone to wear something she wants. TRUST ME."Besides, I'm around hundred percent sure you aren't going 'cause you weren't even invited."

"Pfft! Y-yeah, right!" Christa exclaimed, crossing her arms." I, for your information, have PLENTY of reasons not to go. And I'm assuming you're not going because of that exact reason." She finished with a smirk. For fuck sakes-

"I have noticed your stupidity and pride give you enough confidence to keep this up for days so I'll let you have it. This time." I gave up, accepting defeat as it is.

"Mhhhhhhm." Christa added."Anyway, I don't have sister so I'll take your word for it. Plus, the closest thing I've ever gotten to a sibling was my dog, Chelsea." The brunette chuckled.

"I would honestly trade Mia for your dog."

"Go ahead!" The bell rang and Christa left to her seat. Ugh, time for another shitty art class. I love drawing and art, It's one of my main hobbies, next to reading and playing videogames. But the teacher screwed up the whole subject for me. He's always so annoying and way too enthusiastic about everything, and being "good" at art gives me a lot of pressure in this class because everyone knows for my drawings and they're always like:"Pfft, Jackie's got this she's the best artist ever!" and failing at it can be embarrassing as fuck.

_**-Timeskip, after school-** _

I was waiting for Mia to pick me up from school. Some girls in the class chat room were texting. Guess what were they talking about. That damn sleepover again.

Mia arrived in a couple of minutes and I entered the car.

"How was school?"She asked.

"Pretty legit though, but quite annoying too, all the girls are just talking about this one sleepover tonight and it's going on my nerves."I crossed my arms as Roxi peaked out of my pocket. Stretching her ghost like body from all of the time she spent in that tiny space.

"Ooooh, a sleepover! I used to love those, but I'm assuming you aren't going."Mia replied, not looking away from the road.

"Tch, of course I'm not going."

"Come on, Jackie!" Paused Mia." Sleepovers were my favourite things as a kid. They're awesome, man!"She grinned.

"Fine, I'll go, I'll go, I just want everyone to shut up about it."I looked through the window while giving out my response.

"Yaaaaay! Now we just have to pack you up and you'll be ready to go! Who's hosting this slepover?" The girl asked.

"Stacy, that rich red head I mentioned few days ago. Y'know, the one who started the Food Wars in the cafeteria?"I smirked a little as I remembered what happened. So basically, Stacy and this other girl threw food at eachother during lunch and it turned into a big ass food fight. Quite entertaining for a childish act I must say.

"Ohhhh, **_that_** Stacy... okay, then you know where she lives?"She stoped in front of our house.

"Well, yeah. Now I only have to pack up and ask someone to give me a ride."We got out of the car and walked in our house.

"I'll give you a ride. Don't worry about it."She smiled.

"A ride to where?"Mum asked, tilting her head up to face us since she was bearly able to see 'cause of the sofa she was sitting on.

"Jackie's going to a sleepover tonight at her friend's house."Mia replied before I even said anything. I gave her a small glare. First off, bitch. We aren't even close to being _f r i e n d s_ , alright? Watch that mouth of yours now, will you?

"Is that so? It would be better if she asked me but she can go anyway."Mum replied.

"Great!! Come on, Jackie, we have to pack you up, you're going to a sleepover!!"Mia pulled me upstairs to our room. Oh boy, this will be a reaaaaaaaally long night...


	4. Late Night Ditching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie decides to join Stacy's sleepover but later that evening something new pops up on her schedule

_**Jackie's POV** _

So after a whole hour of packing, Mia and I finally got in her car and she took me to Stacy's house. Even if I had no idea what was my evening gonna be like I knew that swearing at the traffic with Mia was gonna be the highlighter of the entire night. Y'all should have seen the guy's face when we both flipped him off at the parking lot. So I took my bag and walked out of the car. My eyes went to Stacy's house and holy damn It was actually quite... huge. Three floors, many big ass windows and doors, fancy decorations on the front door... I'm very, very, impressed. "That's one hell of a house."Roxi said as she peaked out of my pocket. "True... and stay hidden, dammit. They can't see you!"She rolled her eyes and went back in the pocket before I rang the bell. Stacy opened the door. "Jackieeeeee! Ma girrrrrl! Come in!!"She pulled me inside. Jesus Christ, has her voice always been so annoying? It doesn't really bug me when I'm not giving a single shit. She took my backpack and squealed. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh oh, my, gosssssh!! This is going to be so much fuuuun!"She clapped her hands like a godamn five year old and hugged me tight. Like, real fucken tight. Stacy, get the fuck off me or else I'll fucken slap you. She let go of me as I let out a small sigh. Can that weirdo read minds? Wouldn't surprise me. "You're going to love it hereeee!" The red head pulled me through the hall and upstairs. We walked to her room where almost everyone was. And all I have to say is DAMN. I'VE SEEN HOUSES THAT ARE SMALLER THAN HER ROOM, WHAT THE HELL?! "Woah..."I gasped as I looked around the room. "Like it?"Stacy asked with a cringy wink as she placed my backpack under her desk. "Y-yeah... It's great."I replied, not looking away. This looks like one of those Find Waldo pictures with too many people, this planet's overpopulation isn't even close to beating it. "Perfect!" She paused." Girls, Jackie's here!" She pushed me in front of them. They wawed and continued chatting on the bed. "Hi...?"A brow of mine rose awkwardly as I realised that I won't even be opening my mouth tonight unless I'm eating. Why in the all of bloody hell did I agree to this again? -Timeskip- The dinner was alright, but the rest of the evening was kinda boring... truth or dare and pillow fights aren't just doing it for me these days. Or any days to be honest. It was already midnight. Everyone was asleep, including Roxi, but except me, of course. I sighed and kept looking at the ceiling before getting a message. Who the hell would text me this late? "Let me guess, you're at that sleepover?"It was Christa. I walked into this one, alright. "Yeah, my sister made me." "So wanna go out?" "At midnight?" "That or staying there, and I'm assuming you can't sleep." "Yeah, what about you? How will you get out?" "Sneaking out through the window. Duuuuh." "What about your parents? Don't you think they'll notice you?" "Nah, I'm at my grandma's place. And you know old people. Once they fall asleep there's nothing in the world that can wake them up." "True. Where will we meet?" "Uhmmm... in front of school?" "Aight, meet you there in 15 minutes." I placed my phone away and carefully got out of the bed. After quickly and quietly snatching purse with my phone in it and changing in my skin tight jeans and a white top I headed out for the window. Can't risk getting caught by the glitter eating pack of Arianators. Fuck, I forgot how fucken uncomfortable these jeans are... I got on the soft grass outside and jogged to the school. The town really is awesome at night, I really should've done this before... I waited for somewhere around 10 minutes before I saw Christa riding on her skateboard towards me. "Sorry I'm late, couldn't find a decent shirt in the dark." She stopped the skateboard and smiled."If it weren't for my flashlight I'd go out in a pillow case instead!" "It's fine. Plus, I didn't know you were into skating." I crossed my arms as I looked at the object. I remember when I tried to ride one, not really one of my proudest moments.... "It's actually one of my main hobbies, besides art and parkour."Christa placed the skateboard under her arm. "Oh, then you are one hell of an extremist." I nodded. "Yeah, how come I never told you? We know eachother for quite a while now..."She scratched the back of her head. "Couple of months, yes, and I guess It's fine, though. It isn't even that important." "Yeah, where do you wanna go now?"She asked. "Well, It's almost 1 am... where can we go?" I looked over to my right and left side with a small glare. "Uhm... everywhere?" Christa chuckled again. "Do I have to remind you that It's 1 am again?" She didn't say anything. Just flashed a stupid smirk, grabbed my hand and ran. What the hell is she planning this time? Christa's dragging felt like forever! She even dragged me inside a bus! A bus that goes to who knows where! "W-what are we doing here?" I snatched my hand back to myself as we went inside. "You said you were a fan of Halsey, right?" She smirked as her glance travelled to me. "Y-yeah, but what does that have anything to do with this?" I blushed a little and rolled my eyes. Is she serious? I fucken love her songs! "Well, you definitively had to know that he has a concert tonight. At the center of the town, right?" Tch, of course I knew, It's just that my parents didn't let me go since It's too late in the night. Plus, I had this sleepover. I bet Mia's out there with her best friend Jessie having a time of their lives. "Of course I knew. But I couldn't go." I replied as I looked through the window of the bus. The aesthetic struck me like a truck. "Right, and there's a chance I maybe got us the tickets!" She pulled out two tickets for the concerts out of her pocket with a huge grin on her face. "Are you serious?!" A joyfull gasp escaped my mouth as my eyes widen. SHE DID WHAT "Yup! I saved money for the entire month to get us these bad boys, and since I knew you were gonna have to go to Stacy's sleepover and it was the perfect time and place to get you to that concert." The brunette explained."You like 'em?" Christa asked as she gave me one of the tickets. "Like them? You know I godamn love them! Thank you!" I pulled her into a tight hug which I do.... never, actually. Is that a bad thing? I heard for those "Start A New Page" but holy fucken damn. This came straight out of nowhere. Soon I let go of her with a small squeal of happines. "I-It's nothing..." She coughed a little because of the hug. Oops. " Oh, sorry... I'm just so excited I finally get to see the concert." I swung my legs back and forth on my seat like a child while letting out a soft smile. "It's fine, I can't wait to get there too." She replied before the bus stopped.


	5. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the girl's night and the aftermath. How will it go?

_**Jackie's POV** _

I can't believe this! Christa is actually taking me to the concert tonight! Damn, I never thought she'd be such a good friend. Not even Alex or Rose were this nice to me. I mean, they were okay, but they never went this hard. Maybe I didn't have such good friends as I used to think I do. Welp.

After a couple minutes I saw flashing lights through the window and my heart raced. We're already there?! "Christa! We're here, let's go!"

"Wait! Jackie, that's n-"She was cut off by me when I grabbed her hand and pulled her out. We rushed out of the bus, almost tripping at the small stairway as they door opened.Turns out, it wasn't the concert, it was the shiny sign for a fast food restaurant.

"What? Well, we can still go back-" I turned around but the bus was driving away." Wait! Here! Stop!" I wawed and skipped a bit as I ran.The driver glared at me and then just drove away. ASSHOLE!

"Oh, come on! Come back!" I quit running after the bus and gasped for air. Jesus, fuck, I need to run more.

"Jackie, leave it alone!" Christa ran to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. She crouched down next to me and stared.

"B-but the conc-cert." I spoke between my rushed breaths. My breathing finally turned to normal when I looked at her.

"Forget about it. I have another idea." She stood up, placing her skate on the ground and her foot on it." Come on, you want to make it to that concert, now don't you?" The girl smirked.

"Getting on... that? Oh no, no, no, sorry, but hell fucken no. I can't skate." I chuckled but she pulled and forced me to place my feet on it before wrapping her arms around my waist. Keep your fucken distances, Christa.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I glared at her as she shrugged.

"Helping you get to that concert."

"But if you're the one who can actually skate shouldn't you be in the front?"

"Whatever." The brunette shrugged as we switched places. I held onto her tightly. Oh lord, please don't let this ride screw me up.

"Hold on!" She started what I like to call:"10 Minutes Of Hell On Four Wheels". We passed through cars, people, old people, wait what are they doing outside at this time of the night anyway? "Sorry!" I shouted as we rode beetween a young couple.

" Seriously, do you even know how to skate normally?!"

"We are in a hurry to get somewhere, so no!" Christa shouted back, not looking away from the road ahead of us. Well, at least she looks in front of herself. She took a sharp turn and accendently crashed into someone.

"Sorry! We were just trying to make it to a concert!" I got up quickly and looked at the girl, oh no...

"Jackie?!" The girl looked up at me and gasped.

"Mia?! What are you doing here?!" My sister stood up and rubbed her head.

"Well, I was going to the Halsey concert we talked about all week right now untill I crashed into you two!" She crossed her arms as her tone rose. Crap."What are you two doing here?"She glared at the two of us. Why can't I just go to a concert in peace?

"Uuuuh, Christa and I were going to it too!"I grabbed Christa's shoulder and pulled her to myself.

"Aren't you supposted to be at Stacy's sleepover?"

"Yeaaahh..."I gulped, pausing awkwardly." Oh, come on Mia, you know how much did I want to come here! Please don't tell mom! Or dad!" I begged as Christa chuckled a little bit. Yes, I'm aware how pathethic did I look right now to her but I am not giving up on this.

"Fine, but only if you do my chores for the next whole week."The taller girl smirked at us. Sneaky little...

"Fine, I'll do it. Just promise you won't sell me out!" I crossed my arms as I accepted defeat. Mia laughed before leaving with her friend and wishing a good night to us. That went well.

"Now when that's over, you ready?" Christa smiled at me.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." She took my hand and continued running with her skateboard in the other one.

**-Timeskip, at the end of the concert-**

THE CONCERT WAS AWESOME! I couldn't think of a way to thank Christa for taking me. I've never been so happy in my life before.

"For the thousandth time, Jackie, you can stop saying thank you now!"She grinned before slightly pushing me as we were walking back to Stacy's house.

"I know, I know, but still! No one ever did something like that to me! It's all new and stuff, I have to say thank you so many times. And now I'm being annoying..."My eyes glanced at the floor as my brows rose for a quick second.

"No, you're not. I totally get it though. And It's fine."She yawned loudly and covered her mouth."Damn, what time is it?"

"Woah, It's already 4 am... We've been there for 3 hours already..."I gasped as I looked at my phone.

"Heh, at least it was worth it." The freckled girl shrugged cheerfully. Even if I'll be looking like a zombie tommorow I will never regret going there. It was fun, it being my first time actually going to a concert to begin with. Yeah, before this night I've never attended a concert from any singer in my life. You now see why did I not want to let go of it so easy.

"True..." After that we didn't say a word to eachother untill we reached Stacy's house.

"Thanks for tonight again, I'll never forget it." I whispered as I climbed the window of the room the girls were sleeping in.

"Any time, Keller." She skated away as I got inside. Honestly, I didn't even care about my clothes I just went to sleep. That concert took 5 years of my life at least.

**-Tommorow morning-**

We had a fancy breakfast before we all went back to our homes. My mum drove me home and asked at least million questions about the sleepover. They were all annoying as fuck so I just answered them as simply as I could. This is probably what celebrities feel like every day. Good thing it was weekend, because the only thing I wanted to do was sleep. I was changing my clothes when something just hit me. Since when am I so... happy? As far as I can remember I bearly ever understud human emotions and never felt them. And now all of sudden I laugh and smile like everyone else? What happened? Could it be Christa? Or I ate something? Was I poisoned? If so, It must be the food from Stacy's place. It would explain why does she act like she's 90% sugar. Dunno, and I'm too tired to care at this point. I jumped on my bed and closed my eyes. Only a second before I fell asleep, more questions came in, punching me in the face.

"So, how was it?" Roxi asked as she flew around my head. Oh for fuck sake-

"Roxi, please." I paused." Not fucken now..." I turned around and she was poking my face in front of me.

"Weren't you sleeping at least 4 hours ago? Geez, all you humans do is sleep!" She rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Good to know, now let me sleep."I turned around once again only to find her already sitting there with a devilish smirk.

"Are you gonna keep doing that untill I start talking?"

"Yup." The spirit replied and giggled.

"Okay, let's get this thing over with." I sighed and sat up before I cleared my throat." It was girly and cringy as fuck, everyone was annoying and now I'm tired. Was that good enough for you?" I sat up and crossed my arms while glaring at her.

"Hmm...You're not telling me everything! What else happened? Tell me!!" She flew to my shoulder and kept teasing.

"As I said, it was the shittiest night ever. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Nooooo, there was something else! Come on I won't tell anyone! Pretty please?" Roxi begged in the most hideous tone I've ever heard from her. Damn, I really am turning into an angstlord, or an edgelord. Both? Yeah, both could do.

"There was nothing else Roxi, now fuck off." I went to sleep and ignored her.

**-Timeskip, again- (Sorry not sorry)**

I woke up to the sound of my phone. Someone texted me. Ugh. Oh, never mind. It was Christa.

"Yo, Jackie, you wanna come to my place? I've got snacks and some movies here! Also Maya's here."

"Yeah sure, why not?"

"Great! Want us to pick you up at your house?"

"Well, I don't live that far away, right?"

"I'll take that as a yes, see ya in 10 minutes!"

"Okay." I placed my phone away and changed into the clothes I was wearing earlier. For those who don't know, Maya is one of my classmates and close friends, no wonder why Christa invited her, they're like sisters to eachother. After few minutes, I heard the doorbell. I went downstairs and opened the door to see Maya and Christa waiting for me.

"Woah, you look awful, what happened?" Maya chuckled.

"I was sleeping because I was tired, that happened." Christa eyed me and winked with a smirk, remembering what happened last night. Hold up. That came out way twisted than it should have been.

"Anyway, you ready to go?" Freckles asked. And that's how I call Christa from now on, okay?

"Yeah, let's go." A yawn escaped my mouth as I was about to leave.

"And where are you three going?" My mum asked as she spotted us.

"Oh, I'm just going to Christa's place, we're gonna watch a movie, right?"The two nodded at me and then at my mum who just chuckled.

"Alright, alright, you can go." She gestured me to go out of the door.

"Thanks." I closed the door behind me and we headed for Christa's house.

**-At Christa's house-**

We went inside the house. Damn, this place is huge. Okay, not as big as Stacy's house but still pretty legit. Is everyone here rich or something?

"Nice house, Chrissy." Maya smiled at her.

"Thanks, let's go to my room and pick a movie!" We folled Christa to her room, we also met Christa's dog on our way there and oh boy, is that thing precious.

"Alright ladies, choose." Freckles took out her big ass movie colection. There was comedy, horror, romance, action, even anime. This bitch gets me. Of course, I had no idea which one because all of them were the same for me. As I said, I never felt anything so movies were boring. On the end, we went for a horror movie. Maya was screaming the enire time, Christa was just laughing at every scene and I just sat there with my eyes half closed. It was all just... so obvious for me. I could literally predict every jumpscare and it wasn't even scary. Besides, the plot was idiotic.

"Boy, was that hilarious! Are you guys sure we chose the scary one?" Christa looked back at her movie collection and wheezed a bit.

"The hell I am! That was scary!" Maya shouted as she stuffed her mouth with more popcorn.

"Meh, it was okay. I guess." I rose my shoulders and stared at the ceiling as my back was facing the ground.

"I found it hilarious, that girl's face when the demon came out of nowhere though!" Freckles laughed loudly and Maya just looked away.

"Well, we watched the movie, what now?" I asked, looking both of them.

"How long has it even been? It seemed like forever to me."

"Only 50 minutes?! Woah, that movie is short..." Maya went wide eyed at the time.

"Like you." Christa chuckled, pushing me slightly.

"Fuck off, if we're gonna talk about low then you might as well bring up your grades." I snapped back, smacking her head.

"Yikes!" Maya laughed, holding her hand over her mouth.

"Well played, Keller." The tanned girl nodded, crossing her arms.

"Anyway," I began." Should we go out, or something?"

"Chelsea needs to go outside either way so let's go all together!" Christa got up and opened to door. Oh, so her dog's name is Chelsea. Heckin' adorable.

"Let's get it!" Maya cheered as we left the messy brunette's room


End file.
